


Lazy days

by Luriua



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BBH, Cat!Dream, Cuddling, Fluff, Half demon!bad, Hybrid go brr, I’m soft for this ship-, M/M, Short, badboybalo, dream - Freeform, dreamboyhalo, half angel!bad, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luriua/pseuds/Luriua
Summary: Bad and dream cuddle, that’s all folks!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	Lazy days

Hybrids: Dream, cat  
Bbh: half demon half angel. 

Bbh smiled as he wandered over to dreams side, watching him as he edited the new manhunt. He laughed and gained his boyfriends attention. Dreams head flickered around, his ears lowering then going back up once he sees bbh. Dream had been overworking himself and he needed a break, so and bad would make sure he got one. and bad wanted cuddles, that could contribute too.

Bbh closed the computer and layed on his chest, his tail flicking happily behind him. Dream purred and placed his computer next to him, dreams tail flicking onto bads waist gently. Bad smiled and burrowed his face into his chest, listening to the soft beat of his heart. Dream giggled at his cuddling and starting playing with his hair,  
It combing gently though his messy nest of a hair, he was careful not to hit his horns. Dream smiled at how adorable he could be sometimes. It shocks having to act like there not dating and it sucks to  
Insult him.

Bads wings fluttered around Dream, pulling him into a sort of hug state. Dream gently kissed on his head, earning bad gently kissing the tip of his lips. Bad giggled and staring rubbing dreams ears, Dream leaned into the touch and started purring uncontrollably. Bad smiled and wrapped his legs around Dream. Dream grabbed the remote and turned on some random tv show for some background noise.

Bad leaned upwards, his halo almost ontop of dreams head by now, his horns pressed against dreams face. Dream started scratching bads head and bad gladly excepted the extra rubs. Bad patted his head and started to feel tired. Dream loved head pats even if he denied it sometimes. He mostly love them from bad, he was also so gentle with it and it made him sleepy.

Bad yawned and snuggled into dream, Dream did the same. They sat there in silence just cuddling to their hearts content, after a couple seasons and bads quiet snores Dream slowly, fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic about cuddles for my favorite hybrid boys!


End file.
